El Secreto de Levy
by MariaPBlack
Summary: Un día Levy Mcgarden cambia por completo, ella oculta un secreto desde hace un tiempo y siempre llega al Gremio herida y luego abandona el grupo donde estaba con Gajeel.. ¿que pasa con ella? .. ¿Alguien se interpone entre ellos? .. ¿Gajeel reaccionara y buscara una solución?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, volvi por ustedes :'D este fanfic será uno de la pareja ganadora del evento en mi página MariaPBlack de facebook. Gajeel Redfox y Levy Mcgarden de Fairy Tail, para los fans de Fairy tail o no … Espero que les guste.**

**La Decisión de Levy Mcgarden . **

Una pequeña maga peli azul de nombre Levy Mcgarden estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación, inundada de muchos libros, de todos los colores y de todos los tipos. La hermosa joven leía un libro de romance, mientras que leía, su mente intentaba dramatizar las escenas románticas de su libro cambiando los personajes. Julieta era ella y Romeo era el chico que tanto le gustaba, el rudo y feroz _Gajeel Redfox. _

Ella una vez llegó a pensar que su amor por el algún día seria correspondido y ser amada como tanto soñaba, pero cada día perdía cada fragmento de esperanza que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Esos ojos rojos llenos de frialdad que le miraban en vez en cuando la hipnotizaba rotundamente, solo con que _el _dijera su nombre, cambiaba todo en 180 grados, _el_ era una persona muy diferente al resto, _el_ era un chico de armadura de metal pero por dentro un chico del bien, _él_ era el personaje principal de sus sueños, _él _era el Dragon Slayer de quien se había enamorado y nadie podía cambiar ello.

Pero un día llego una persona de regreso a su vida, una persona que cambiaria todo su presente y quizás un definitivo futuro. Desde que vio a esa persona todo en ella empezó a cambiar. Llegaba al gremio casi tosa sucia, agotada y … ¿Cicatrices?..

-¡Levy! ¿¡Que te paso!?

Decia una preocupada Lucy mientras que guiaba a su pequeña amiga a un asiento cercano.

-Nada Lu-chan.. no tienes de que preocuparte..Solo me caí..

-¿Otra vez? ¡Ya es la 5ta semana que te caes! Creo que estoy llegando a pensar que me estas ocultando algo…

Levy al percatarse de ello tomo a Lucy por los hombros y le miro seriamente.

-No pasa nada. ¿Ya me puedes creer? ..

Lucy bufó degustada y asintió con la cabeza. Levy sonrió como ella lo sabía hacer. Lucy ya estaba más relajada.

-Por Mavis debes tener cuidado Levy, sabes que me preocupas..Eres mi mejor amiga..

Levy le abrazo confortando a la rubia y le miro con ojos de cariño.

-Claro que lo tendré Lucy, gracias por todo.

Todo el gremio sospechaba de Levy, pero luego se les fue la idea ya que Levy era una joven torpe y ingenua, así que ellos olvidaron por completo el estado de la pequeña. Pero una persona estaba mirando con determinación los movimientos de la pequeña, sus gestos y su mirada. Esa persona era la única que no se mantenía en calma.

- Buen o Lu-chan..Tengo que irme..

Dijo Levy mientras que se levantaba y se quitaba un poco de sucio en su vestido naranja.

-Tan rápido?... ¿Iras de misión?..

-No, tengo que hacer algo importante.

La pequeña se estiro un poco y salió del gremio sin decir otra palabra, camino y camino hasta llegar a un lugar lejos de Magnolia, un pequeño lago que estaba situado en el fondo de un bosque mágico, Levy dejo un pequeño saco y empezó a quitarse su vestido hasta quedar en un pequeño bañador. Se dirigió al pequeño lago y se sumergió en el, sintiendo el frio recorriendo por su piel porcelana, se sentía más relajada, mas recuperada, ella poso su mirada en sus pequeñas pero bien formadas piernas y muslos. Tenía muchos moretones y heridas un poco profundas.

-Hump… Tendré que usar un vestido más largo si quiero ocultar estas heridas..

Ella sintió la presencia de alguien más, una mirada penetrante, un sonido de un gruñido de depredador, dirigió su mirada a donde provenía el sonido.

-Gajeel..Sé que estás ahí..Sal por favor.

Un Gajeel un poco molesto salió de un arbusto, tenia su típica sonrisa arrogante, todo su cuerpo bien formado, una piel morena y cabello largo y de color negro azabache.

-enana..¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Pregunto mientras que se sentó al borde de una roca mirándola sin pudor alguna.

-Nada que te interese…. Por favor déjame sola.

El arqueo una ceja.. ¿Ella le acaba de ordenar? El era Gajeel Redfox, nadie le pedía órdenes de aquella magnitud.

-A mi no me hables así , rata de biblioteca. Te vine a decir que mañana iras de misión conmigo y con PantherLily. Temprano a primera hora.

Levy le miro frustrada y se salió del agua mientras que cubría su cuerpo con una toalla.

-No quiero ir.

Gajeel se acerco a su rostro y le gruñó algo antes de irse.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Es una orden. Y por tu bien hazme caso, o si no te llevare a la fuerza.

Levy se sonrojó por la cercanía, vio la figura masculina perderse en su vista, era tan dominante..Y lamentablemente ella estaba enamorada de un hombre así.

Al día siguiente fue a la misión con Gajeel, claro que por las malas ya que se había rehusado a ir, el llego a la habitación de ella y la cargo en todo el camino, aprisionándola y no dejándola ir. Después de que Gajeel luchara y Levy conseguía algunas recompensas por el trabajo, ambos regresaban al gremio agotados y un Exceed durmiendo en los brazos de Levy.

-Enana..Ahora.. ¿Ya me puedes decir que pasa contigo?.

-¿Uh?,

Reaciono Levy mientras que miraba al chico de metal.

-No pasa nada, es la 5ta vez que me lo preguntas.

-Es que no me respondes… ¡Hazlo ahora!

-¡NO PASA NADA!

Gritó Levy enfurecida, dejando accidentalmente caer al Exceed que despertó en el suelo. La pequeña se asusto y ayudo al pequeño a levantarse, le pidió perdón muchísimas veces y el solo sonrió y acepto sus disculpas.

-¡TU NO ME GRITAS ENANA!

Grito Gajeel enojado, nadie le gritaba de esa forma y menos esa mocosa que tenia como compañera.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Búscate a otra compañera porque yo no lo seré más!

Levy molesta, empuja a Gajeel a un lado y corrió hasta el gremio, tomando unas cosas y luego se encierra en su habitación. Gajeel estaba impactado, el nunca espero ese comportamiento de parte de ella. Esa mirada de rabia, le hizo temblar de temor una vez en su vida.

Levy llevaba mucho tiempo en su habitación, aquella discusión que tuvo con Gajeel no fue para nada favorecedor, ahora ya no eran nada…_Nada_..Se dijo así misma. Eran las 10 de la noche, no dormía, no comía y no leía, solo miraba la ventana como si fuese a llegar a ver a Gajeel cerca de la ventana pidiéndole perdón y tomándole de la mano como en sus sueños. Pero ninguna de esas cosas pasó, solo obtenía mensajes de Lucy preocupada, arranques de ira de Erza del por qué no salía de su habitación, un Happy caminado en círculos asustado ya que no la veía ni leer y ni comer. Un Natsu gritando a todo pulmón que mataría a Gajeel cuando lo viera y Un Jet y Droy llorando con una gran potencia y intentando conquistarla de alguna forma.

Todos la visitaban y trataban de animarla, pero cada uno fallaba, ni Mirajane pudo hacer algo y ni el Maestro pudo con ella, aquella tristeza, ya la dominó. Y _esa_ persona ya la dominó.

_-Hola Levy… ¿Vamos a jugar?. _

Decía una voz macabra, tomaba de los hombros a Levy y solo se pudo escuchar el _crack_ de golpe certero.

Mientras que otro lugar un Gajeel estaba sentado mirando el cielo estrellado..

_-Mierda…Ahora sí que la cague… Levy… _

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?.. ¿Quién será la persona que mortifica a Levy? .. ¿Gajeel hará algo para recuperarla? Comenten y los vere luego.. bye bye 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :DD ahora la conti de esta historia no olviden visitar mi pagina de facebook MariaPBlack y denle me gusta :D 3 **

**La Desaparición de Levy Mcgarden **

Un hombre alto, de piel morena y cabellera negra caminaba de un lado a otro en su no tan grande y acogedora casa, estaba preocupado… Muy preocupado, no sabía nada de su pequeña… Espera… _¿Su pequeña?_... El no sabía nada del estado actual de ella, cuando pasaron los primeros días de aquella discusión, el no quería hablar con ella, ni verla, ni escucharla. Pero paso los días y luego semanas y _nada_, el empezó a preocuparse, el no tenía el valor suficiente para ir a buscarla. Pero un día tomo el valor como un guerrero y fue directo a la habitación de ella, solo si Erza no lo mandaba al diablo con una patada voladora. Cuando llegó allí sus ojos se opacaron y su rostro de en vez de felicidad paso a ser una de infelicidad. Levy… Levy estaba…

…_Desaparecida…_

Todo el grupo estaba en la habitación de la peli azul, tenían una mirada de tristeza y de miedo. La habitación de en vez de estar arreglada como siempre lo tenía la Mcgarden era todo lo contrario, los libros estaban esparcidos y algunos destruidos, en el suelo se podía ver unas sabanas esparcidas y rasgadas, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia y Happy estaban en rodeando en un punto, en el centro de la habitación, Gajeel curioso se acerca y su mirada pierde su brillo, Ya que en el centro de la habitación había..

_..Sangre.._

El metálico se inclinó y con un dedo toco un poco la sangre y lo olfateó, en efecto, era la sangre de su _pequeña_.. El no sabía quién sería el culpable de haberla lastimado pero lo encontraría y conocería la bestia infernal de _Gajeel Redfox. _Erza decidió que iríamos en su rescate, pero lo que nos molestaba era que no sabíamos en donde la tenían. No había señales de ella, ni una carta y ni una señal.. Por Mavis..Gajeel deseaba que Levy estuviera bien.

En otro lugar una pequeña silueta estaba en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente, estaba agotada, sucia, llena de cicatrices y sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo. A lado de ella estaba su oponente, una silueta femenina, de un pequeño físico y un rostro idéntico a la de la Mcgarden. Pero no portaba un vestido naranja, portaba un pequeño conjunto de falda roja y decoraciones metálicas como bordado. Su cabello era más desordenado y no era linda y dulce, sino mala y frívola. Era.. _Levy de Edolas_.

Ambas mujeres estaban agotadas, pasaron toda la noche en una feroz batalla, ambas peleaban por un motivo, un motivo que ellas amaban y que no querían que la otra lo arrebatara. Pero llego un momento en que no pudieron aguantar y se desmayaron. Luego despertaron y se miraron fijamente, La inocente Levy se levantó y se fue corriendo, intentando perder de vista a su oponente mientras que la Levy de Edolas sonrió y se levantó mostrando una mirada depredadora.

_-_Con que huyendo de mi debilucha… Esta loba tiene hambre… _Que la casería empiece._

Dijo para luego tomar un mechón de sus cabellos y los acomoda para luego empezar a correr, ella deseaba asesinar a la inocente y debilucha Mcgarden. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.. Porque la _odiaba. _

Después de unas horas, todo el gremio estaba trabajando en los lugares que quizás podría estar la pequeña. Maracov tenía un rostro de angustia y en toco la mesa con fuerza.

-Escuchen hijos míos, no sabemos quién fue el que secuestró a Levy, pero de algo si sabemos. No tendremos piedad cuando le encontremos…Por que nadie lastima brutalmente a mis hijos.

Dijo el Maestro mientras que mostraba una de las sabanas blancas de la habitación de Levy con rastros de sangre. Gajeel gruño como un depredador, estaba molesto._ Muy molesto._ Nadia lastimaba a Levy a _Su Levy_ de esa forma salvaje. Erza y Natsu empezaron a planear los grupos de rescate.

-Natsu, el grupo A va a este lado y el grupo B a este otro…

Decía Erza mientras que señalaba los lugares mencionados en el mapa, Natsu ponía atención a las ordenes de Erza, muy rara vez que lo hacía. Mientras que Happy, Charlie y PantherLily hablaban sobre una búsqueda por los aires.

Mientras que en otro mundo….

En una ciudad pequeña un hombre corría a toda velocidad, se notaba preocupado, usaba un traje formal y poseía un cabello corto y un poco esponjado de color negro azabache, buscaba a alguien en especifico, en vuelta en vuelta y saltos en saltos encontró a un gremio donde estaban los magos pasándola bien. Una Juvia rebelde ignoraba a un Gray que tenia frio todo el tiempo y se la pasaba muy bien abrigado literalmente "abrigado", un Natsu asustadizo pero que cuando esta dentro de un automóvil es el más valiente, estaba escondiéndose debajo de la mesa para no ser golpeado, masacrado, aplastado y molido por una Lucy agresiva y la más rebelde y atrevida del gremio.

-Hey chicos.. ¿Saben dónde está Levy?

Decía el azabache mientras que recuperaba la respiración. Lucy se acerco y tomo su barbilla con un dedo pensando.

-Pensándolo bien… No la he visto desde la mañana… Esa idiota debería estar estudiando y no revelándose por ahí. ¿Por qué lo dices Gajeel?

El mencionado estaba revisando cada rincón del gremio, buscaba algo similar como un aparato o algo parecido, miro a Lucy asustado mientras que la tomaba por los hombros.

-¿Dónde está la máquina de para la transportación del otro mundo?

Lucy le miraba incrédula y le dijo.

-Bueno debería estar aquí….

No termino la oración por qué no encontró nada, abrió sus ojos como platos y miro al hombre.

-No me digas que Levy….

Gajeel se quito el sombrero y toco sus cabellos. Lucy le dijo

-Estamos perdidos..Espero que los chicos la detengan a tiempo…

-No, yo la detendré.

Interrumpió Gajeel mientras que sacaba otro aparato de tele transportación.

-Iré por ella.

-Ten cuidado Gajeel …

El azabache encendió el aparato fuertemente y se fue al otro mundo, muchos colores le rodeaban, cerro sus ojos pensando que caería en el suelo pero no paso, no tuvo una caída. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró en el otro mundo, empezó a caminar buscando a su Levy de Edolas . Mientras que Fairy tail salía de su gremio para empezar la búsqueda de Levy, su Levy de Netherland.

Ambos Gajeel se dijeron al mismo tiempo..

_.…Yo te encontraré…._

**Gehee ¿Qué les pareció? :33 ¿Qué pasara con ambos Gajeel? ¿Encontraran a las chicas vivas? Nos vemos a la próxima no se les olvide los ****reviews**** :DD 3 Bye bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa :v ahora el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste 3 **

**El Encuentro de los Gajeel's**

Fairy Tail se dispersó para buscar al pequeña Mcgarden, no había ni una señal de su paradero, lo que angustiaba al metálico, cada grupo formado po Erza se rendían, buscaban en cielo y tierra y _nada. _El corazón de Gajeel se estrujaba, en medio camino Erza había mencionado del quién sería el culpable del secuestro y Natsu no dudó en culpar al metalico. El mencionado no contuvo su ira y empezaron a pelear por el comentario de Natsu. Erza con un golpe en la cabeza de ambos los detuvo, dejando un enorme chichón en ellos.

- Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra flamitas.

- Haz lo mismo conmigo hierritos_. _

Después de seguir un gran trayecto, no encontraban nada, estaba empezando a anochecer y no podían estar tan lejos. Erza tomó la decisión de volver a Fairy Tail, pero Redfox se negó y menciono que se quedaría esa noche para luego seguir al día siguiente. Erza lo pensó un momento y luego aceptó, el era fuerte y se sabía defender, ella solo le pudo decir que si necesitaba refuerzos no dudara en mandar una señal de emergencia. Gajeel asintió y siguió un poco más adelante para luego conseguir un bonito lugar, una zona agradable que era iluminado por la luz de la luna y los reflejos del agua cristalina de la cascada que estaba ahí.

-Mejor me quedo aquí, es más seguro y mañana seguiré con la búsqueda.

Escuchó un ruido que provenía en uno de los arboles, con su mano izquierda uso la forma de hierro en forma de lanza y destruyó el árbol de una solo movimiento.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Un cuerpo masculino cayó encima a la del Redfox, era una pelea de fuerza y el Metálico ganaba con solo unos movimientos pero su contrincante no era para nada fácil claro está, usaba su cerebro y su agilidad. La luz de la luna revelo la identidad del oponente y del Redfox. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Tú?.

Ambos Gajeel se habían encontrado, estaban contentos y se dieron un buen saludo de puños seguido con un abrazo masculino. Se sentaron en unas rocas y empezaron a hablar de lo que les pasaba, se dieron cuenta que estaban en la misma situación..Ambos buscaban a sus enanas.

-Entonces.. ¿Qué demonios quiere mi enana con tu enana de Edolas?.

-Es al revés…mi yo rebelde… Mi Levy quiere a tú Levy y no es precisamente para saludarla sino para…

_Matarla_

Gajeel estaba sorprendido, _¿matarla?_ _¿Por qué? _. Su otro lado de Edolas no le pudo decir más nada, pero lo importante era que… Se evitara tal catástrofe, estaba cansado, maltratado, herido en cuerpo y alma, sin_ ella _nada será igual.

Ambos chicos decidieron dormir, reponer sus fuerzas para seguir mañana, ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, soñando con sus respectivas Levy`s.

_Sueño de Gajeel_

_Estaba durmiendo plácidamente para luego en la mañana buscar a mi enana, sentí una presencia débil pero permanecía ahí, empecé a abrir mis ojos y no pude evitar balbucear como un niño pequeño que había encontrado su paleta o algún juguete. Era ella, Era ella, Esos ojos achocolatados habían vuelto a mí, esa sonrisa dulce había vuelto, mi Levy había vuelto. No pude evitar tomarla por los hombros y abrazarla, ella me miraba con asombro, yo no mostraba ese tipo de "cariño" con ella y era hora de mostrarlo. _

_-¡Demonios enana! ¿¡Donde estabas!? ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que me preocupé!? _

_Esa mirada tan fresca, tan pura, tan ella me hipnotizaba, ella solo susurro un "Lo siento Gajeel" y un "No volverá a pasar. Es mi culpa". Cuando dijo lo último mi corazón se encogió de repente, otra vez la volví a entristecer ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa conmigo!? Solo pude tomarla del mentón y susurrarle. _

_-No te preocupes pequeña, todo pasó, no es tu culpa. Es mi culpa, si no hubiera gritado de esa forma…_

_No pude terminar lo que quería decir por qué la enana me robo un beso..Espera.. ¿¡Que!?. Ella parecía como una experta pero a la vez era una inexperta, era un beso dulce y casto, pero mostraba tanta pasión que no parecía que ella me estuviera besando. Ella se separo y eso me disgustó, demonios quería más y lo había admitido. _

_Ella sabía que deseaba más y escuchó mis suplicas, se acerco para besarme pero.. _

…_¡A-Ah!..._

_Una Guadañ_a _hecha de un filo de mil demonios había atravesado el pecho de mi enana, sus ojos que me miraban fijamente en un segundo perdieron su brillo y se volvieron opacos y sin vida. Su cuerpo impactó en el suelo salpicando un poco de sangre en mi mejilla y en mi mano izquierda. Sus cabellos ocultaban la cantidad de sangre que salía por su pequeña boca, a esa boca que hace unos minutos probé por primera vez y que no volveré a probar jamás. _

_Mire al asesino, retiro lo dicho, la asesina de mi enana, era nada y menos que Levy de Edolas, tenía una sonrisa, una sonrisa de victoria, una sonrisa de una niña que había terminado su travesura más grande del mundo. Una sonrisa de posesión, una que odiaría para toda mi vida. _

_-Hola Gajeel..Que lastima con lo de esa debilucha ¿no?.. Ya veo que conociste a mi hermosa arma, "La Guadaña de la Muerte". _

_Gajeel impactado se alejó un poco, se agachó y miro a su Levy, su difunta Levy, la tomo en brazos y miro su rostro fallecido, sus lágrimas salieron a flote y dio un grito de los cuatro vientos. _

_¡NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Gajeel de Edolas…

_Sueño de Gajeel de Edolas. _

_El sueño me había ganado, estaba agotado, era difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeña como ella pero con un genio de mil villanos, sintió unas manos recorrer por mi pecho y luego por mi parte baja despertándome de golpe. _

_-¿Pero qué …?... ¿Levy?.. _

_Una Levy de ropa poca a la imaginación estaba encima de mí, tocando mi cuerpo mientras que sonreía con malicia, sus ojos reflejaban ¿Lujuria? ¿Pasión?..¿Deseo quizás? No estaba seguro que es lo que intentaba hacer conmigo pero..Me gustaba.. Todo de ella me gustaba.. Hasta ese lado macabro que sale de control, la deseaba, la necesitaba, ahora o nunca. _

_Tome sus caderas para luego acercarme y robarle un beso, ella me correspondió "Bingo" me dije a mi mismo, baje mi mano hasta su falda y empecé a acariciarla pero una mano me detuvo. _

_-No Gajeel, no quiero que tú lo hagas, lo hare yo. Pero a mi manera._

_Eso me molestó, yo soy el hombre aquí y el que maneja soy yo ahora, pero se me adelantó cuando abrió la bragueta de mi pantalón, joder, me estaba colmándome la paciencia de devorarla ahí mismo y mover mis caderas sin piedad._

_Pero ella se detuvo, me dejo con las ganas, se levanto y acomodo su cabello solo diciendo unas pocas palabras pero que dolían más que cualquier herida. _

_..No te amo, yo amo a alguien más..._

_Sin decirme más nada me dio la espalda, intente detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde._

_..¡BAAM!.._

_El sonido de una bala fue impactada en la espalda de mi Levy, ella gimió y se impacto en el suelo, rápidamente me acerque a ella, para ver si podía salvarla pero era muy tarde, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y no tenia pulso..Había muerto… Me heche a llorar cono un niño, había perdido a la mujer que amaba.. La había perdido para siempre… Una voz femenina me saco de mi trance. _

_¡A-Ah!_

Ambos Gajeel se despertaron, asustados y sudados, el sueño de ambos había sido fuerte, pero lo que importaba era… ¿De quién era aquel grito?. Otra vez escucharon el grito y rápidamente fueron corriendo hasta el lugar donde provenía el grito, llegaron y miraron a arriba encontrándose en una fatal escena.

Una Levy de vestido anaranjado se sostenía como podía de la colina para no caer y una Levy malvada de ropa roja pisaba las manos de la Levy estudiosa para hacerla caer, La Levy de Edolas sostenía un tubo de metal, para luego golpearla en la cabeza de la Mcgarden y hacerla caer.

¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Los Gajeel's se asustaron por la escena y más cuando vieron como caía la inocente Mcgarden para luego ambos gritar.

¡LEVY!

**Que pasara con Levy? ¿Uno de los Gajeel la salvara?... ¿Levy morirá? Descubrenlo en el próximo capitulo :DDD Nos vemos luego bye bye 3 3 No olviden comentar su opinión rgaoishg 3 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa =D regresamos con el drama! Antes de empezar contestare a los 2 reviews que mandaron. **

**Vaneza: Gracias por tus cumplidos, me siento halagada y por supuesto que seguiré con esta maravillosa historia mi imaginación anda al límite. Yo también amo esta pareja, quede cautivada cuando por primera vez vi a estos dos personajes. Y me encantaría ver más de tus comentarios la opinión del publico es importante.**

**Asia12 : Tranquila buena samaritana (?) no permitiré que Levy muera D: , ya pronto todos sabrán del por qué el odio de Levy de Edolas chan chan chan (?) y gracias por tu halago, saludos en donde estés —Yo ando en Narnia porque soy bien cool(?)—**

**Por fin te encontré**

El metálico Gajeel actuó con rapidez, subió rápidamente a un árbol muy grande y espero la trayectoria para el salto, cuando Levy se acercaba al suelo, Gajeel salto y la abrazo para luego ambos impactaran en el suelo, una nube de polvo los rodeo, no se sabía en qué estado estaban, el Gajeel de Edolas asustado corrió a ver como estaban, por su suerte, Levy estaba bien pero Gajeel estaba un poco adolorido pero estaba estable. El Gajeel de Edolas miro hacia arriba, vio a su Levy y saco un arma que cuando disparó una red salió de el atrapando a la malvada Mcgarden haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer. Luego el hombre en uno de sus bolsillos, saco un gancho trepador para facilitar su llegada a donde estaba ella.

Cuando llego, vio a la pequeña Mcgarden con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que estaba trapada en aquella red.

-Gajeel…

Murmuraba ella, mostrando primera vez gran tristeza, pero el hombre le interrumpió con una voz seca.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no tenía opción.

Gajeel de Edolas tomo en brazos a su pequeña traviesa para luego bajar de la colina, Levy de Edolas no decía nada, solo desviaba la mirada derrotada. Gajeel y Levy estaban abrazados en el pasto, estaban felices de volverse a ver, después de tanto tiempo sin cruzarse miradas. Cuando Levy sintió la presencia de su atacante, ella se asusto y se oculto detrás de Gajeel, con miedo de que la volvería a golpear, Gajeel al verla frunció el ceño y se acerco a la Mcgarden de Edolas.

-¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué con mi Levy?.. ¿Ella que te ha hecho a ti mocosa?.. ¡CONTESTA!

Grito Gajeel molesto, si ella no fuera mujer, demonios, le hubiera hecho trizas en segundos, solo respiro y espero a la respuesta de la chica.

-Porque.. Ella.. ¡ELLA TE TIENE A TI!

Los tres chicos quedaron impresionados y a la vez confusos, ¿A él? .. ¿A qué se refería?... La Mcgarden siguió con su discurso.

-Ella te tiene a ti, tu siempre estás dispuesto a salvarla, a cuidarla, ella te ama eso lo se..Pero yo también te amo Gajeel. Eres el chico ideal para mi, seriamos felices juntos, ambos somos rebeldes, atrevidos y sin límites cuando somos salvajes. Ella es un estorbo para nosotros…Déjame quitarla del camino para estar juntos..

Gajeel estaba impresionado.. ¿Su Levy lo amaba?... ¿Ella sentía algo?, se sentía aliviado, de que la persona que puede estar a su lado era el mismo. Ahora más seguro que nunca, demostraría su amor hacia a ella. Su Levy..Su mundo… _Su rata de biblioteca. _

Gajeel de Edolas se le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos, estaba dolido, ofendido y usado, ella no lo amaba, el intentaba todo pero nada, el sabia que ella amaba a otro, pero nunca se lo había esperado de su propio yo del otro mundo. No quería perderla, pero ella ya tomo la decisión y él como buen caballero no podía oponerse a ello.

Gejeel miraba a la intrusa con un poco de asco y a la vez lástima, ella lo amaba pero no era correspondida, el ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón. Su Levy, su dulce Levy y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, debe estar desquiciado de lo que estaba para hacerlo. El no dudo en responder a la confesión de la frívola Mcgarden con los brazo s cruzados y mostrando una frialdad máxima.

-Escúchame pequeña insolente, tu no me gustas, me gusta alguien más, tu no me interesas ¿Entiendes? ¿o es que se te debe explicar con dibujitos o palitos?.

La Levy de Edolas estaba enojada, frustrada y dolida, ¿Acaso su amor la estaba tomando como una broma?, ¿Acaso la estaba tomando como idiota?, ella era inteligente como su yo del otro mundo. Tenían la misma coeficiencia y nivel de inteligencia. Pero ella era más lista y mas manos a la obra con objetos metálicos u otro material. Su yo del otro mundo es más aburrida, solo leía y traducía, no actuaba, no se movía al compas de la hermosa sinfonía de la acción y la adrenalina en la sangre.

-Tú no me puedes hacer esto Gajeel, yo te amo, tu deber es corresponderme, pero si así quieres jugar esta bien, juguemos querido..Y a algo mejor, si yo no puedo tenerte... ¡NADIE DEBE TENERTE!

Levy de Edolas se soltó de los brazos del Gajeel de Edolas y la red que la atrapaba, ella saco su arma para matarlo, iba apretar el gatillo pero una voz femenina se escucho un "Frozen" y el arma se congeló y se partió en dos, cayendo en el suelo para terminar de romperse en pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Levy de Edolas estaba impactada y luego miro a la causante de aquello, no ella sola sino los dos Gajeel's también lo hicieron.

-T-Tu..

Levy sonreía de felicidad, por fin pudo dominar correctamente su "Frozen" y ahora ya no tenía miedo sino ahora valor. Gajeel la miro y sonrio.

-Gehee … Ya no eres tan incompetente no?.

Empezó a reír el peli azabache, estaba orgulloso de ella y más que nunca. Levy de Edolas retrocedió porque su yo del otro mundo se estaba acercando a ella, de una forma peligrosa y preparada para dar el último fragmento de magia que tenia. Gajeel de Edolas la sostuvo para que no escapara y dijo "discúlpennos" para luego alejarse un poco de la pareja para poder ellos hablar solos. Levy de Edolas enojada por fin hablo.

-¿Que estás haciendo idiota? ¿Ahora quieres darme un sermón? Mejor guárdatelo para después, yo no quiero nada de ti por ahora.

Gajeel de Edolas estaba enojado, ¿Cómo podía existir una mujer tan insensible como ella? ¿Cómo es posible que una pequeña chica, hermosa y de sonrisa sensual pudiera ser así de mala? Lamentablemente se había enamorado de esa chica mala, le enloqueció cuando la vio por primera vez.

-¡Cállate y escúchame!

Levy se impresionó, nunca vio a ese ser tan bueno en ese nivel de enojo, cuando lo conoció era un amante de libros y un fanático de las noticias, _típico de un reportero a la orden. _

-Yo te amo Levy, pero lamentablemente tu no sientes lo mismo, no puedo permitir que dañes la vida de alguien más por tus caprichos, te clamas o yo te calmo a la fuerza, no me importaría golpearte aun si tu eres mujer.

Levy se enfureció.

-¿Me estas amenazando? Tu eres un hombre, actúa como tal, golpear a una mujer no es la solución.

-Pero intentar matar a otra no es de mujer, deberías actuar más como una mujer. Ademas ya nos vamos.

-P-Pero.. ¿¡Q-Que!? ..

Gajeel la tomo de la cintura y la cargo en su hombro, caminaba donde estaba la pareja y les dijo.

-Amigo gracias por todo, cuida a tu Levy, ella es valiosa. Me llevare a la mía a Edolas, espero que esto enmiende lo que Levy hizo.

Dijo mientras que le entregaba a Gajeel una bolsa con una considerable cantidad de dinero, cuando Gajeel quería agradecerles ellos ya se habían…

_..Ido…_

Gajeel se sentía más tranquilo, ahora su enana estaba a salvo, el decidió que es mejor que volverían a Fairy Tail pero por la mañana, cuando vio a Levy, se sentio un poco mal, mirarla daba dolor, ver cada herida abierta, ver cicatrices en su hermoso cuerpo, sangre en su mejilla derecha, un labio roto y un ojo un poco morado, la Levy de Edolas fue un salvaje con ella, no tuvo compasión y solo fue por _el._

-Levy .. ¿Estás bien?..

Le dijo a su enana ya que la veía a casi a desplomarse, ella solo pudo decir.

_Gracias..Gajeel.._

Para luego perder la razón, perder el conocimiento y desmayarse en los brazos de su amado Gajeel, el mencionado la tomo fuertemente y se sentó para luego acurrucarla en su pecho para después decir algo antes de que se perdiera los brazos de Morfeo.

…_Por fin te encontré…_

**¿Qué les pareció? ahora Gajeel salvo a su Levy.. ¿Qué pasara con esta pareja?.. ¿Gajeel le pedirá perdón adecuadamente a Levy?.. ¿Confesara sus sentimientos hacia a ella? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo. ¡Quiero reviews! Y se los responderé antes de empezar el capitulo próximo! Bye bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola volví :D ahora a responder Reviews **

**Vanezza: Yes ¡Viva el GaLe! Me siento muy halagada, hasta me sonroje (?)Gracias por comentar en los capítulos y también estoy feliz de que mi público les guste lo que escribo. Y para responder tu pregunta…Empece viendo el anime de Fairy Tail pero termine como en el capítulo 70 o 76 no me acuerdo muy bien pero a mi me gusta leer mangas asi que.. ahora estoy leyendo un poco el manga =D.**

**Chiaki Kawashima**** : Me agrada saber que te gusta mi fanfic, nadie se esperaba eso xD me encanto dejarles con la duda pero a la final se rebeló la identidad, tranquila que con Gajeel de Edolas intentare dejarle un hermoso destino *-* y no te sofoques que publicare DDDx **

**Te Necesito.**

Era tarde en aquel bosque silencioso y lleno de peligros cercanos, una pareja estaban durmiendo plácidamente, un hombre que poseía magia del metal y una mujer que poseía la magia de la escritura sólida, ambos estaban abrazados a la luz de la luna, sus rostro mostraban paz, una paz que nadie les quitaría, una paz de volver a estar _juntos. _

Una peli azul empezaba a despertar, ella observo a su alrededor y sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola a gran fervor. Era _el_ hombre que la salvo, _el_ quien se preocupo por ella, _el_ era el amor de su vida. Se levanto con dificultad típico del maltrato por Levy de Edolas, camino hasta donde estaba el rio, observaba su reflejo, estaba feliz. Bostezó y luego volvió a dormir, estaba cansada, después de todo, ya estaban bien.

-Al día siguiente-

El Gremio de Fairy Tail festejaba el regreso de Levy Mcgarden, todos reían y bailaba, todos como una familia, Jet y Droy lloraban a lado de la pequeña, nada lindo para Gajeel, Lucy la abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que le ayudaba con sus rasguños dejando a flote su lado materno.

-Levy-chan.. ¿¡Estas bien!?.. ¡Me tenias preocupada!.. ¡Mírate, esas heridas están terribles! Le diré a Wendy que te cure…. No me gusta verte así.

-Estoy bien Lu-chan, ya todo pasó.. Lo importante es que estoy viva.

Lucy le abrazo más fuerte, su mejor amiga estaba lastimada gravemente y necesitaba atención. Gajeel se encargo de llevar a Levy en sus brazos a donde Wendy, para que curara sus heridas profundas y otras no tan profundas. Wendy al saber del regreso de ambos rápidamente preparo una cama y acomodo a la Mcgarden para curarla, fue un poco doloroso para la pequeña pero se recupero bien. Para dentro de dos días volvería a su total normalidad.

-Levy-san.. ¿Cómo se siente?.. ¿aun te duele algo?

Dacia una dulce Wendy mientras que sonreía.

-Estoy bien Wendy, gracias.

Después de que Levy se curara, Lucy la llevo de compras, tenía que remodelar la habitación que aun estaba hecha un desastre. Levy compro todo lo que quería, espejos, libros, libros y más libros, entre todas las chicas de Fairy tail ayudaron a Levy en reacomodar sus cosas.

-Juvia estar impresionada.. Levy-san tiene más libros que antes…

Dijo Juvia un poco agotada, de tanto cargar libros pesados, Erza estaba de maravilla ya que ella no le pesaban muchos los libros, por su súper fuerza sobre humana, después de 45 minutos de arreglo con las demás chicas todo estaba listo, la habitación se veía más hermosa que antes. Más resaltante y más alegre.

Todo el día lleno de cosas por hacer o mejor dicho la fiesta de Fairy Tail ya había llegado la noche, un hombre alto y de tez morena caminaba disimuladamente por los pasillos de Fairy Hills, por Mavis que Erza o otra chica no le descubriera por que ahora si estaría en un problema, no solo con Erza sino con los demás chicos de seguro por malpensar las cosas. Gajeel cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña Mcgarden , encontrándose con una hermosa figura femenina apoyada en el borde del balcón.

_Levy…_

Susurro Gajeel mientras que se acercaba más a la figura femenina, la mencionada tensó su cuerpo y se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz masculina.

_Gajeel.._

Levy se voltio y se dio cuenta que aquella figura masculina ya estaba enfrente de ella mirándola como un cazador y ella era la presa. Levy sintió que los segundos y los minutos se transformaban en horas, la mirada de ambos no se interrumpía, era una hermosa cadena que ninguno de los dos quisiera romper. Ambos se acercaban más, sus cuerpos pedían algo y sus corazones los quería unir… Para que se fundieran en uno solo.

_Gajeel tomó la cintura de Levy y no perdió la oportunidad de acercar su rostro deseando ese beso que hace mucho tiempo que se contenían. Ambos se miraron y se dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_..Te Quiero…_

Esta pareja se fundieron en un apasionado beso, inocente por parte de Levy y indomable por parte de Gajeel, la noche dio el toque mágico a este beso, ambos sincronizaban, eran la pareja que nadie pensó que algún día se formaría, esto la causa del destino, separa a muchas personas y luego los une.

…Mientras tanto en Edolas…

Un Gajeel estaba enojado, estaba en su escritorio rompiendo cada cosa que encontraba en el, rasgaba unas fotos que tenia de _ella_, se sento en una silla y recostó su cabeza en el escritorio y los recuerdos de cada dialogo que tuvo con _ella_ merodeaba sin parar en su cerebro recordando una y otra vez su dolor.

_-Flashback-_

_-¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué con mi Levy?.. ¿Ella que te ha hecho a ti mocosa?.. ¡CONTESTA!_

_Grito Gajeel molesto, si ella no fuera mujer, demonios, le hubiera hecho trizas en segundos, solo respiro y espero a la respuesta de la chica._

_-Porque.. Ella.. ¡ELLA TE TIENE A TI!_

_Los tres chicos quedaron impresionados y a la vez confusos, ¿A él? .. ¿A qué se refería?... La Mcgarden siguió con su discurso._

_-Ella te tiene a ti, tu siempre estás dispuesto a salvarla, a cuidarla, ella te ama eso lo se..Pero yo también te amo Gajeel. Eres el chico ideal para mi, seriamos felices juntos, ambos somos rebeldes, atrevidos y sin límites cuando somos salvajes. Ella es un estorbo para nosotros…Déjame quitarla del camino para estar juntos.._

_Gajeel de Edolas se le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos, estaba dolido, ofendido y usado, ella no lo amaba, el intentaba todo pero nada, el sabia que ella amaba a otro, pero nunca se lo había esperado de su propio yo del otro mundo. No quería perderla, pero ella ya tomo la decisión y él como buen caballero no podía oponerse a ello._

_-¿Que estás haciendo idiota? ¿Ahora quieres darme un sermón? Mejor guárdatelo para después, yo no quiero nada de ti por ahora._

_Gajeel de Edolas estaba enojado, ¿Cómo podía existir una mujer tan insensible como ella? ¿Cómo es posible que una pequeña chica, hermosa y de sonrisa sensual pudiera ser así de mala? Lamentablemente se había enamorado de esa chica mala, le enloqueció cuando la vio por primera vez._

_-Fin de Flashback—_

-¡DEMONIOS!

Gritó Gajeel de Edolas mientras que con su puño destruyo la mesa de escritorio si Gajeel del otro mundo podía ser correspondido y ser feliz..¿Por qué no podía serlo?.. ¿Por qué es tan difícil amar a alguien?... De repente escucho la puerta abrirse, escucho los pasos acercándose a el y una voz que.. sin duda reconoció sin chistar.

_..Gajeel.._

El voltio y definitivamente era ella. Respiro ondo y menciono algo lo más frio posible.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? .. ¿Decirme en cara la desgracia que es mi vida ahora? ¿Quieres terminar de arruinarme el poco moral y honor que me queda?

-Gajeel… Lucy me explico todo…Yo.. Sé que tú sientes algo por mi y no fue justo que te tratara asi de mal..

_-Flashback-_

_Una Levy traviesa estaba siendo regañada, masacrada y golpeada por Lucy y los golpes que recibía Levy no era la que la hacía reaccionar sino las palabras que la rubia le decía._

_-¿Tan insensible eres?.. ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a ese pobre hombre! El te ama a pesar de todo y tu vienes y le rompes las esperanzas… ¡Maldita perra insensible! ¡Ahora entiendo porque Gajeel te dejo aquí y se fue al diablo!. _

_Levy estaba que rompía a llorar.. ¿Ese hombre de verdad la amaba?.. A pesar de su rebeldía y ¿inseguridades de sí misma al sentido del amor? Ella tenía enfrente de sus ojos un hombre que la ama y lo termina de arruinar… _

_-Espero que enmiendas tus errores y lo mejor sería si le pidieses disculpas. Además… Esta será una orden, hasta que no le pidas disculpas amablemente a Gajeel no volverás al gremio! Hasta nuevo aviso .. ¿Entiendes o te lo vuelvo a explicar?. _

_La pequeña con la cabeza baja se retiro del gremio y cuando volteo estaba Lucy cruzándose de brazos y todos los miembros del gremio la miraban con desprecio y un poco de vergüenza, sin más que decir o mirar se retiro a buscar a su hombre.. Si.. A su Gajeel Redfox el amante de los libros y reportes. _

_-Fin de Flashback-_

La pequeña se acerco y le abrazó, el abrió sus ojos sorprendido.. ¿Levy..? .. ¿Le estaba abrazando?... ¿Acaso ella se drogo o esta borracha?.. Y Levy termino de decir lo último que dejo a Gajeel sin aliento.

_Por favor..No me abandones ahora porque.._

En la habitación de Levy, ella y Gajeel aun se seguían besando, se separaron por falta de aire y Levy hablo.

-Gajeel, quiero pedirte algo.

Dijo Gajeel sonriendo mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña.

-Dime Levy.

_Por favor no me abandones porque.._

Las dos Levys dijeron la última palabra al mismo tiempo a sus chicos..

_..Porque.._

…_Te necesito…_

**¡Se cierra telón! ¿Qué les pareció mis amados lectores? ****¿Les gustó?.. ¡Mi querer Reviews! Go go go. ****Ya saben, responderé sus comentarios antes de empezar el próximo capitulo. **

**¡Les deseo muchos éxitos! **

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores *o* les dejo este capítulo especial de Halloween aproveche que estamos en la época de halloween pensé ¿Por qué escribir un capítulo especial halloween? Además es algo nuevo que he hecho y no hay nada mejor que experimentar un poco. Ahora a responder reviews! **

**Guest: ¡No te preocupes leal lector/a! con mucho gusto seguiré esta maravillosa historia y eso también depende del éxito que lleve xD**

**Vanezza: Muchas gracias por su halago y sabes, no se con exactitud el capitulo en que voy en el manga, soy muy pero muy curiosa y me adelanto a los capítulos nuevos sin leer las demás xDD, son tantos capítulos que ni sé donde empiezo a seguir o a donde terminar. Esta escritora está loca. **

**Chiaki Kawashima****: ¡DIOS! Me alegra saber que la gente les guste este fic ;A; eso me hace muy feliz por favor no llores DD: la vida es hermosa (?)**

**Asia12: ¡Gracias! Levy de Edolas solo peleaba por su amor, pero ahora porfin se dio cuenta de quien la valora. **

**El mejor Halloween de mi vida**.

Era una noche de tinieblas, la luna se reflejaba en toda Magnolia, el sonido de los grillos resonaban en la ciudad, todos los niños se disfrazaban de lo que les gusta al igual que los adultos, amaban ese día del año. Pero un gremio celebraban el halloween un poco diferente…

-¡Ahuuuu!

Aullaba un peli-rosado, su disfraz era de un bestial hombre lobo, correteaba de un lado a otro olfateando para encontrar a la persona que buscaba, se detuvo de repente y corrió más rápido hasta encontrar a su "presa". Que era una mujer de cabellos rubios que portaba un hermoso vestido blanco al estilo Marilyn Monroe y usando el mismo peinado.

-¡Lucy! Aquí estas te estaba buscando.

Decía emocionado un Natsu mientras que la abrazaba sin dejarla escapar, Lucy estaba sonroja y sin dudar correspondía el abrazo.

En la barra estaba una Juvia que portaba un vestido de novia rasgado y tenía en su piel detalles con maquillaje para que parecía un poco más delgada de lo que era, mostrando más sus curvas su traje era de "La Novia Cadaver" que deseaba ser amada.

-Juvia-san… ¿Por qué tan sola?..

Decía una Mirajane disfrazada de un bruja muy sexy, su vestido era corto y de color morado, portaba todo lo debido a las brujas. Juvia le miraba con tristeza y desviaba la mirada.

-Juvia sentirse sola, Juvia querer que Gray-sama le prestara más atención..

-¿Eso es lo que la hermosa novia desea?.

Decía un Gray con un semblante despreocupado, portaba un traje de novio pero un poco desgarrado, se sentaba un lado de la peli-azul y le miraba sin pudor. Juvia solo pudo sonreír y que su espíritu de "acosadora ilimitado" volviera en sí y abrazara a su "Gray-sama" .

En otro lado una Erza tomaba un poco de cerveza, portaba un traje de pirata, como la capitán del timón, se sentía a gusto, ella una mujer que amaba su libertad y era dominante a pesar de todo. Una mano toco su hombro y no pudo evitar mirar a su espectador.

-¿ Jerall?

Un hombre alto y de cabellos azulados se sentaba a lado de la mujer que amaba, portaba un traje de capitán pirata también, tomaba de la mano a su pelirroja y le decía un "Hare lo que ordenes mi capitán" ganándose un pequeño sonrojo por parte de ella.

-Gáname en una competencia de bebida.

"Como desees mi capitán" Se escucho por parte del chico, el sabía que no ganaría pero sabía que se ganaría la satisfacción de la mujer que amaba y a eso, nunca perdería.. _Jamás…_

Mientras tanto en otro lugar..

En un cementerio caminaba una dulce peli azul asustada, ella solo quería un poco de dulces y se perdió, no sabía en donde estaba y no solo eso sino también estaba _sola._

…_Levy…_

El nombre la Mcgarden resonaba en todo el lugar, estaba asustada, estaba temblando y sabia que en algún momento se desmayaría del susto.

…_Levy…_

Otra vez aquellas voces resonando, eran suaves y un poco sensuales, ella caminaba intentando salir pero un "Te atrape" la asusto y cayó encima de uno de los ataúdes que estaban por ahí.

-Gehee~ Debiste ver tu cara, parecía de un animalito degollado.

-Cállate Gajeel, mejor ayúdame a levantarme.

Gajeel sin meditarlo la tomo de la mano y la saco del lugar, su disfraz era de un vampiro, portaba una capa de color negro y rojo, un traje que le hacía ver más detallado, unos colmillos deslumbraban en su aspecto como vampiro, mientras que Levy usaba un traje de bruja, era de color rojo intenso y se le veía adorable, llevaba una escoba con ella como símbolo de su traje.

-Eres malvado Gajeel, además no debiste asustarme así. Por suerte no fue como asustes a Gajeel de Edolas.

Gajeel sonreía, ellos dos se llevaron muy bien y se enviaban bromas por juego. Se enviaban cosas que luego explotaban o a veces les hacía perder la razón al día siguiente.

_FlashBlack_

_Un Gajeel de Edolas abría una caja que tenía unos tornillos decorados, cuando lo abrió explotó y el Gajeel de Edolas salió volando por los aires siendo perseguido por una Levy que andaba con Natsu en un automóvil. _

_-¡MALDITO GAJEEL! _

_Maldecía a su "yo" del otro mundo, se las pagaría, como fuera. _

_-¡IDIOTA ESPERAMEEE! _

_Gritaba una Levy enfurecida, odiaba tolerar a esos dos con sus patéticas bromas y solo podía decir.. "Cosas de chicos". _

_Fin de FlashBlack_

-Gehee~ cuando Lucy de Edolas me contó, no podía parar de reír por 2 semanas.

-Sabes, eso fue cruel Gajeel….Hasta le destruiste su nuevo itinerario de reportero.

Gajeel no paraba de reír y solo le dedicaba una sonrisa "poco común en el" a ella, ambos llegaron a Fairy Tail y todos empezaron a beber. Brindando por la festividad y como la vida les premio al tener una familia más grande.

Todos esperaban el momento de los fuegos artificiales que comúnmente ellos preparaban para Magnolia. Y luego todos contaban.

_..10.._

Los de Fairy tail salieron del gremio a esperar el dicho espectáculo.

_..9.._

Wendy y Charlie traían las bebidas.

_..8.._

Natsu abrazaba a Lucy y le besaba la frente como símbolo de amor

…_7.._

Mirajane sostenía la mano de Laxus, una pareja que nadie se esperó.

_..6.._

Gray tomaba de la mano a Juvia sintiéndose seguro de si mismo.

…_5…_

Gajeel miro a los ojos a Levy para luego decir "Quiero decirte algo Levy"

_..4.._

"Dime Gajeel" Dijo Levy esperando la respuesta.

_..3.._

Levy yo..

_..2.._

..Gajeel…

_..¡1!.._

Te amo Levy

Y sin dudar la beso y ella gustosamente correspondió. Los fuegos artificiales iniciaron con todo su esplendor, todos gritaban un "Feliz Halloween" mientras que comían muchos dulces que caían del cielo –Gracias a Freed usando "alas" de escritura solida – Gajeel aprovecho para atraerla más a el, Gray tomo a Juvia y también la beso, ella estaba impresionada pero luego sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de felicidad diciendo "Por fin soy correspondida por Gray-sama".

Natsu tomo de la cintura a Lucy y la beso, el la amaba y se lo quería demostrar, esperaba que Igneel viera que ella era la mujer con quien pasaría el resto de su vida.

Mirajane beso la comisura de los labios de Laxus, el hombre estaba aludido, ¿Acaso ella le beso? ¿Acaso ella dio la iniciativa?.._Demonios_.. Se decía el, el quería dar la iniciativa pero su chica demoniaca dio el primer paso y es mejor no quejarse, no quería verla en su lado "oscuro" literalmente. A pesar de su orgullo, el admitía su amor por ella, hasta su abuelo lo había notado y solo pudo escuchar "Ese es mi muchacho" por parte de Maracov. Mirajane empezó a reír, esos dos siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

Wendy estaba mirando el cielo, ella vio que todos tenían parejas pero ella no.. Pues claro ella _era una niña_, todos le preguntaban si tenía interés en Romeo pero ella fácilmente negó aquello, era un chico genial pero no de su tipo. Ella le interesaba alguien más. _Un chico prohibido_.

Rogue se acerco y miro a la pequeña mirar el cielo con un poco de tristeza, le dio un poco de dolor, se sentía culpable por una parte y no sabía porque, últimamente tenia sentimientos extraños por esa muchacha, Wendy crecía y ya no estaba siendo una niña, sino toda una señorita y una muy bonita.. _Espera.. ¿Bonita? ._

Charlie miraba como Rogue quedaba viendo a Wendy, ella sabía que pasaba, el la quería pero era algo prohibido, se sentía furiosa pero eso se desvaneció al sentir una cola gatuna enredando con la suya. Era un gato azul que sonreí amistosamente.

_¡Aye!_

Levy y Gajeel se separaron, ambos se abrazaban y no dudaron en volverse a besar, estaban felices, nadie los podría separar en ese momento, eran solo ellos y más nadie en su alrededor. Levy miro fijamente a los ojos de su Gajeel y solo pudo decir.

_Este es el mejor Halloween de mi vida._

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Les gusto?.**_

_**¡No se les olvide los reviews! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Señoras y señores! ¡MariaPBlack ha vuelto! Discúlpenme por la tardanza tengo unos problemas con mi cuenta de Fanfiction. **** y ahora .. a responder reviews 8D **

**Asia12: Eso es depende como va transcurriendo la historia, además el público es el que decide, si sigo o lo dejo hasta allí. Si quieren otra historia con su pareja favorita, eso mismo haré pero claro, manteniendo mi originalidad y creatividad individual.**

**Saroninas: Me alegra que te guste 3 **

**Vanezza: Bueno, parecía algo interesante pero decidí no recrear la imagen de "Gajeel hombre lobo y Levy caperucita roja" ya que yo ya escribí sobre una pareja de ese tipo. Por si no lo has leído, se llama Un cuento de hadas diferente, ahí use los personajes de Corazón de Melón. Jajaja claro que seguiré subiendo capitulo. Disculpa si te moleste con esto pero… ****haver va con b , es próxima no proccima y no es ilucion es ilusión xD**

**Chiaki Kawashima****: Lo sé llámame loca chama y viva por ****ROGUE/WENDY carajo! Suena como pedofilia pero no =( yo amo esta pareja u.u y quiero algo entre ellos QAQ **

**Los Sentimientos de Gajeel.**

Después del evento de Halloween, todos estaban felices, entre todos se ayudaban a limpiar magnolia después de casi destruirla por las peleas de Natsu y Gray para ver quien tiene el mejor disfraz. Cada uno estaba ocupándose de sus rutinas diarias, Gray ya estaba demostrando algunos sentimientos por Juvia, Lucy mostraba una sonrisa más radiante que lo habitual por sus momentos románticos con Natsu _raro en él_ se decían todos. Levy estaba en la biblioteca descubriendo nuevas tácticas con sus poderes de escritura solida.

Solo faltaba la presencia de una persona y esa era la de _Gajeel Redfox._ El mencionado estaba en una casa hecha con metales y tornillos, típico de un _Dragón Slayer de Metal_. Estaba caminando de un lugar a otro se notaba….¿Nervioso?... Espera.. ¿Gajeel Redfox nervioso?.

Los recuerdos de su pasado y la de su presente estaban en su mente, mostrándose una y otra vez. Hablaba consigo mismo, intentando llenar la angustia que le invadía, la impotencia de no controlar sus emociones y los recuerdos vivos en su mente, pensaba en una persona y esa era Levy Mcgarden.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, no sabía que hacer, después de aquel beso en Halloween ambos no se han hablado y ni un trato, no se habían visto las 24 horas después del evento, ella solo salió corriendo sonrojada y el se fue refunfuñando pensando que hizo algo mal, como detestaba meter la pata.

Quería hacer algo bien en su miserable vida y ahora lo arruina con _ella_ hasta el Salamander obtuvo un momento más perfecto y épico con la conejita _Demonios_ se decía mentalmente, no quería pedir ayuda como chico en problemas sentimentales, seria algo muy bajo para un hombre rudo y sin límites como él.

Definitivamente detestaba los sentimientos, no sabía controlarlos y menos en un momento tan incomodo e importante como ese. Por Mavis que tenia las ganas de correr y correr hasta no parar, pero no debía ser cobarde y menos en esa situación. Debía mostrar mucho valor para enfrentar sus sentimientos y a ella. Se miro en un espejo y en su mente creo su monólogo.

_Mi vida anterior era tan diferente a la que vivo ahora, antes la impotencia de seguir viviendo no era la misma a la que tengo ahora._

_Mi camino era todo de color negro, había espinas y no había ni rastros de vida cuando pasaba, no creía en las esperanzas, mi vida seguiría siendo oscura a lado de José._

_Cuando la batalla terminó, era libre.. por fin.. pero no tenía a donde ir, ese día sentí que no tenía los "ánimos" de vivir ¿Para qué? Por Metalicana lo hacía, pero no era igual._

_Ese lugar lleno de ruinas donde estaba sentado, un anciano de baja estatura llego hasta a mí, de espaldas pero estaba ahí, me ofreció su mano y guiarme en el camino correcto._

_Primero me negué pero luego pensé y a la final acepté, Maracov me dio un hogar, una familia y a ti, Levy Mcgarden._

_Nunca llegué a pensar que esa pequeña chica de cabellos azules y de gran intelecto cambiaria mis sentidos, contigo experimente el deseo, experimente el miedo de perderte, el protegerte con todas mis fuerzas y de amarte. _

_Ahora que se que tu me correspondes ni loco dejaría desaprovechar el momento, pero no se cómo hacerlo, nunca experimente el amor como tal, nunca sentí algo tan frágil entre mis brazos. He estado con muchas mujeres para tener una noche de sexo, pero nunca "hacer el amor" como dicen. _

_Mis sentimientos son vivos, son fuertes, son apasionados por lo que quiero pero sabes que? esos son mis sentimientos, eso es lo que siento en ese corazón de metal que has derretido. _

_Estos sentimientos son puros Mcgarden, pero debo actuar ahora o dejarte para siempre. Me has enloquecido por completo_

_Porque estos son los sentimientos de Gajeel._


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hello! ¿Cómo han estado? De seguro ansiosos/as por el siguiente capítulo, estaba muy ansiosa por seguir y aquí me tienen, además aquí esta alguien que todos conocemos. **

**Gajeel: -Llega con los brazos cruzados, mirada potente y voz somnolienta- Mocosa..¿Sabes la hora que**** es ****?... ¡SON LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA Y TU AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO EN UN DOMINGO! Carajo.. Todo el mundo está durmiendo y tu aquí è.è **

**Yo: Gajeel por favor cálmate, vete TU a dormir, yo me quedo aquí escribiendo y complaciendo a mis fans (?).**

**Gajeel: Ni que fans ni qué coño, te vienes conmigo, hay que dormir mocosa impertinente.**

**Yo: Te informo que no, me quedo aquí –me mantengo en mi lugar en la pc- **

**Gajeel: Con que esas no? Entonces me quedare a tu lado hasta que nos vayamos a dormir.**

**Yo: Haz lo que quieras hierritos è.e . Ahora a responder reviews! **

**Chiaki Kawashima:**** u/u me siento muy halagada querida Chiaki y con lo de Gruvia no es mala idea *w* . ****, yo también llore (¿?) es que Gajeel enamora 3 **

****Atencion: Este capítulo tendrá un poco de lemon y tendra tambien un poco de Gruvia ****ya les adverti. *****

**Momentos Inesperados**

El gremio de Fairy tail estaba tranquilo cada grupo andaba en lo suyo pero el que mas destacaba era el de las chicas. La conversacion era llena de risas y chistes.

-Jajaja aun no entiendo como Natsu se te declaro en la fiesta de Halloween.

Decía una peli verde llamada Bisca todos la conocen por su cultura de vaquera del oeste, esta portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que tomaba del hombro a una Lucy sonrojada.

-Aunque no lo creas, Natsu tiene su lado romantico.

Dijo Lucy mientras que abrazaba por los hombros a su amiga Levy, esta estaba muy pensativa, como que si algo le faltara. Lucy se dio cuenta de ellos y le pregunto

-Sucede algo Levy? .. ¿Estás bien?

Levy solo miro a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro y solo asintió como afirmando que estaba bien, Lucy se calmo un poco y siguió la conversación con Bisca, Erza está escuchando lo que conversaban la rubia y la peli verde, no solo Levy estaba extraña, una Juvia también lo estaba, pero se notaba deprimida o más bien confundida. No sabía que hacer se sentía muy confundida ¿Por qué estaba así? Sencillo, había dos hombres que estaban en el corazón Juvia

Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia.

Ella amaba a Gray, pero estaba teniendo un poco de sentimientos por Lyon, no sabía con quien acudir, se sentía acorralada, apresada y como todo su mundo se iba. Ella abrió los ojos de repente…Claro… ¿¡Por qué no lo había pensado antes!?...

Juvia se levanto y salió corriendo fuera de Fairy Tail dejando sorprendido a todo el gremio por la repentina huida o algo así parecía, Gray la vio correr y luego no lo pensó dos veces, la seguiría. Ella mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, ella no estaba sola, ella lo tenía a él..

Juvia recorrió muchos lugares, buscando a esa persona pero luego pensó mejor y fue directamente al lugar donde vivía. Corría como sus piernas le daban, la importancia que tenia hizo que la lluvia hiciera su presencia, no era lluvia de tristeza, era lluvia de necesidad de sentirse escucha, de sentirse comprendida...

Llego a un lugar aislado, la lluvia le hacia ver como un lugar un poco siniestro. Juvia respiro profundo sacando pecho y da unos pocos pasos para luego tocar la puerta con valentia.

-Hola..? Estas aqui..? ..Juvia puede entrar?

El sonido de un chirrido de una puerta abriendose se presento, solo se podia ver dentro de aquella oscuridad unos ojos rojos de un depredador decorada por una sonrisa sadica. Una voz le llamo un poco la atencion.

-Entra.

Ella sin dudar entro a esa casa, y detras de si se cerro la puerta dejando a ambos solos en aquel lugar. Y Juvia se acerco al cuerpo musculoso para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-Juvia le agradece por recibirme en su hogar.

Juvia esta mojada por la lluvia, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados de llorar en el camino, su cuerpo blanquecino temblaba del frio, sus ojos estaban opacos y sin vida mas de lo que ya poseia. Ella se acerco al hombre musculoso mirandolo como un perrito degallado, el solo mantenia su mirada fria y tomo del hombro a la Loxar atrayendola a el para darle un abrazo. El porfin hablo despues de tanto silencio.

-Tú siempre serás bienvenida, Juvia.

Ella sonrió mientras que correspondia al abrazo ella le miro una vez mas a los ojos y solo menciono.

-Gracias.. Gajeel-kun...

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar...**

Un Gray estaba apurado, no encontraba a su chica, espera... Su chica?.. Pensandolo bien ella era su chica, apesar de ignorarla en los intentos de conquista acosador por parte de Juvia Loxar, se sentia halagado, pero el necesitaba ayuda para encontrarla.

-Mierda...Juvia.. Que estas haciendo?..

Se decia Gray mientras que se encontraba en una casa hecha de metal y sabia quien vivia ahí... Gajeel Redfox...

Gray no era el unico que buscaba a alguien Levy buscaba a su chico metalico, ella se dirigio a su casa y cuando llego se encontro con Gray, le parecio algo raro que el estuviera ahí, no dudo en acercarse y conversar un poco con el chico de magia del hielo.

-Gray.. Que haces aqui...?

Pregunto Levy, Gray se asusto un poco y luego la miro con alivio.

-Levy me asustaste... Estoy buscando a Juvia me parecio que ella entraba en esa casa.

Dijo mientras que movía su cabeza indicando la casa de Redfox, Levy miraba mas confundida a Gray, que rayos estaba haciendo Juvia con su Gajeel?.

Levy miro al cielo mientras que en su mente se creaba una corta ilusion de lo que ella cree que pasa en la casa del Redfox...

..-Ilusión de Levy-..

Levy dejo a Gray solo y se fue a la parte trasera de la casa del Redfox, ella saca ub libro y empieza a leer un tipo de magia.

-Espero que esto funcione... SONG!

Ella utilizo su magia de escritura para formar la palabra SONG de sonido en ingles, ella empezo a escuchar las voces de Juvia y Gajeel se escucho unos gemidos por parte de Juvia.

-A..Ah.. Gajeel-kun... Mas..fuerte...

Levy se sonrojo, eso eran gemidos?..espera..ellos estaban teniendo relaciones?... Ella no lo podia creer, solo espero si escuchaba a Gajeel ya que puede interpretar las cosas.

-Juvia...Agh...Maldita sea...Eres estrecha...Ahg..

Y bam, ese fue el detonante para completar sus dudas, ellos estaban teniendo sexo. Levy enojada toma de la mano a Gray y con una fuerza sobrenatural patea la puerta de la casa y entra para encontrarse con una escena muy prometedora.

-G-Gajeel..?...

Gajeel estaba en el suelo desnudo, mostrando su cuerpo bien formado que brillaba por la luz de la chimenea que estaba ahí, Juvia estaba encima de Gajeel también desnuda movía su cadera arriba y abajo, Gajeel gruñía del placer mientras que el acariciaba los pechos de Juvia, ella gemía al contacto de esas manos fuertes a sus sensibles pechos bien proporcionados. Gajeel le gruñía que se moviera un poco más rápido y Juvia susurraba que quería mas, pero luego ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la Mcgarden y Fullbuster , ambos se detuvieron, Juvia tenía la piel sudada y sus ojos estaban agrandados por la presencia de Levy , no solo el de ella tambien el de Gray.

-Juvia...no... Tu y el...

Juvia empezaba a llorar, cubria su rostro con su cabello azulado y Gajeel la calmaba con una acaricia en sus cabellos. Juvia con el rostro sonrojado empezo a sacar el miembro de Gajeel de su cuerpo, despues de sacarlo ambos gimieron.

-Esto no es posible maldita sea!

Exclamo Gray enojado y se fue corriendo dejando a todos perplejos Juvia desesperada se coloco la ropa y fue tras Gray, evitando la mirada asesina de Levy. Gajeel se coloco un boxer y se levanto para luego acercarse a Levy.

-Levy..Te puedo explicar...

-CALLATE!

Levy le dio una cachetada, otra mas y otra y otra y otra hasta cansarse, Gajeel hacia sonidos de animal herido, estaba herido, Levy lloraba, se sentia usada, se sentia solo una basura en el camino.

-Te detesto Gajeel.

Dijo Levy para luego salir de la casa de Gajeel dando un fuerte portazo.

Mientras tanto con Gray y Juvia...

Gray estaba pateando y destruyendo todo lo que veia con su magia, congelaba los arboles y llego a un lago que rapidamente lo convirtio en hielo en cuestion de segundos.

Juvia corría, seguía el camino de destrucion de hielo, llego al rio congelado y tomo del hombro a Gray.

-Gray-sama...

Gray le manoteo y se alejo de ella.

-No me toques, eres una zorra. Te acostabas con Gajeel.

Juvia molesta le abofeteo.

-Cállate Gray-sama, Juvia ha sufrido mucho por ti, usted nunca le puso atencion a Juvia, Juvia se sentia mal y necesitaba desahogarme, Juvia se arto de su maltrato. Creo que a la final...Juvia detesta a Gray-sama.

Gray estaba sorprendido y solo pudo ver como Juvia se convertia en agua y se perdia entre la lluvia. Gray del coraje grito.

JUVIA!

..—Fin de Ilusión de Levy-..

Levy volvió a la realidad ella uso SONG para escuchar que pasaba y deseaba que no era lo que pensaba que era, por lo de su ilusión.

-G-Gajeel-kun…kya.. No puedo más.. Agh..

- J-Juvia.. Yo tampoco… Agh…

Levy se sonrojo y se enojo, ella no podía creer, ellos en verdad lo estaban haciendo y para salir de dudas, ella tomo de la mano a Gray y pateo la puerta de la casa de Gajeel con violencia.

-¡GAJEEL REDFOX Y JUVIA LOXAR DENME UNA ….

Levy no termino lo que estaba gritando porque la escena que ella estaba pensando, no era lo que en verdad pasaba, Gajeel estaba sudado sus manos estaban ocupadas ya que estaban tocando unos puntos rojos y azules, Juvia estaba encima del pecho de Gajeel mientras que sus piernas estaban enrolladas tocando punto verdes y otros amarillos, igual con las manos de ella.

-Pero que rayos hacen!?

Decía Gray enojado y confundido, espera.. ¿Ellos estaban jugando Twister? Gajeel gruño fastidiado.

-¿No ven que estamos jugando Twister idiotas?

Levy balbuceaba, ella no creía lo que pasaba, ellos estaban jugando Twister y ella pensando que ellos "lo hacían", ella se deprimió, ella dudo de su Gajeel, ella no merecía ser novia de tal chico especial.

Gray estaba celoso, Juvia estaba con Gajeel , el necesitaba una explicación. El se acerco a Juvia, en el momento cuando ella se incorporo.

-Juvia..¿Me puedes explicar que pasa?..

-Gray-sama… yo..

Gajeel sin problema se acerco y tomo de los hombros a Juvia.

-Ella necesitaba que la consolara, Juvia se sentía triste y acorralada, además de que tu tienes la culpa de ello hielitos.

Gray enojado respondió.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en esto? No te entiendo, además si ella estaba mal por que no fue a hablarlo conmigo si no a ti.

Gajeel sonreía complacido.

-Es fácil, Juvia y yo tenemos una relación amistosa, ella es como mi mejor amiga. Desde que estábamos en Element Four nos tratábamos, pero yo era muy frio y distante con ella. Pero cuando me uní a Fairy Tail aprendí a valorarla, ella es una chica muy fuerte y noble, ella me apoyo cuando Element Four se desvaneció.

Gajeel se acerco a Gray para tomarlo del hombro y sacarlo de su casa, luego tomo de la mano delicadamente a Juvia y la llevo a afuera.

-Juvia dejare que ustedes se resuelvan, pero si me entero que el te lastimo juro que lo mato.. ¿Entiendes querida?.

Juvia sonreía, Gajeel era como su hermano mayor, el hermano que siempre quiso a su lado. Ella afirmo y se llevo a Gray para conversar.

Gajeel entro a la casa para luego mirar a su Levy sonriente, hoy ella no se escapa de las garras de Gajeel Redfox. Se acercaba mientras que se quitaba la camiseta negra.

-Levy Mcgarden, prepárate por que hoy…

Levy se sonrojo más cuando Gajeel pronuncio las últimas palabras con deseo carnal.

_..Te hare mía.._

**3:00 de la tarde ….**

**¿¡Que les pareció!? ewe, Gajeel devorará a Levy ñaca ñaca :3 3 3 Como dicen al final de un episodio de Pokemón. ¡Reviews ya ! **

**Esta historia continuara (?)**

**Gajeel: Enserio? Juvia y yo? O_O sexo? Enserio? Estas loca.. e/e Aunque Juvia tiene un cuerpo… Mira a la hora que terminas e.e **

**Yo: Cállate morboso e.e**

**Gajeel: Aww estas celosa 3, yo te quiero a ti (¿?) verdad fans (¿?)**

**Yo: u.u Mentira QnQ por eso sigo soltera. Nadie me quiere (¿?) **

**Gajeel: No digas eso, me muero (¿?)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola :DD regrese , ya sabrán los motivos ya que yo lo comente en mi Facebook oficial, espero que les guste este capítulo, para recompensarlos mañana publicare 2 capítulos seguidos 3 3 de especial de navidad. **_

_**LOS AMO**_

_**:v **_

**La unión de amor y perdición de otro amor**

Levy estaba muy sonrojada, tenia a un hombre de cuerpo griego y bien proporcionado enfrente suyo y declarandole sus deseos carnales sin verguenza alguno, sentia que explotaria en cualquier momento. Ese hombre tan poderoso seria suyo si ella aceptase aquellos deseos carnales, respiro profundamente y se relajo por un momento, que deberia hacer en esta situacion? Debia aceptar lo que Gajeel pedia? Deberia dejarse llevar por aquellos deseos inevitables?.

Hazlo.

Decia su corazon deseoso de ser amado por una vez, ese corazon que palpitaba cuando Gajeel estaba presente, ese corazon que casi sobresalia de su pecho con solo sentir el aliento y acercamiento de Gajeel, ese corazon que hace mucho tiempo se habia comprimido para no ser amado.

Ese corazon que ahora demandaba con ser poseido y ser feliz por primera vez.

Levy volvio a la realidad cuando una voz masculina le llamo la atencion.

-Que dices camaron? Me deseas?

Gajeel esperaba el famoso "S-Si" pero nunca se escucho lo que nunca se espero.

-No.

Decia una Levy seria, se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a un Gajeel temblando y palido por aquella respuesta, ella dejo que sufriera un rato y luego termino la frase con una sonrisa.

-No te deseo, te necesito.

Gajeel sonrio maliciosamente, se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura para luego lamer el cuello de su camaron

-Segura?. Te advierto que no tendré piedad.

Levy sonreia, se acercó más a el y dio un salto para luego rodear la cintura de Gajeel con sus piernas.

-Soy toda tuya.

El sonrió y sin dudar la beso dejando que la lujuria le invadiera por completo, sus fuertes manos recorrían las piernas descubiertas de su chica, la devoraba en ese beso, dejandola sin aliento y sin pudor. Gajeel empezaba a caminar desesperadamente hacia las escaleras, tomo fuertemente a su chica para luego empezar a subir aquellas escaleras que guiaban hasta su habitacion.

La puerta estaba decorada por tornillos grandes y decia peligro no entrar, el pateo la puerta con fuerza dandole paso a su habitacion.

Mientras tanto Levy le devolvia mordida por mordida, beso por beso y lengua por lengua, ella sintio cuando Gajeel la recostaba en aquella cama grisasea y el mostraba aquel cuerpo de infarto, el se acerco se recosto con ella para liuego volver a unirse con un beso. El acariciaba su espalda guiando su mano hasta el sosten de Levy para luego desabrocharlo dejando a la vista unos pococ proporcionados pero si cremosos pechos. Levy avergonzada oculta sus pechos con sus manos dejando a un dwsconcertado y divertido Gajeel.

Gajeel empezo a reir para luego acariciar el rostro de su chica para despues decir.

-Son perfectos camaron, me gustan asi.

Levy se sonrojo y desvio la mirada aun mas sonrojada.

-G-Gajeel .. Ah~

Gimio cuando sintio la boca de Gajeel en uno de sus pechos, el aun mantenia esa sonrisa. Macabra y llena de deseo.

El siguio desgustando aquellos pechos sin pudor, empezo una cadena de besos hasta sus muslos donde Levy casi perdia la conciencia al sentir como Gajeel introducia un dedo dentro de ella.

-Gajeel~

Gimoteba la peli-azul, Gajeel seguia jugando con la estrecha cavidad intima de Levy, ella sentia que llegaria al orgasmo cuando el introdujo dos dedos y despues tres pero un alto se escucho.

-No quiero que termines aun.

Levy inflaba sus mejillas como desaprobación, ella casi sentía el gustoso momento de su orgasmo y el la detiene, eso fue muy cruel. Muy cruel~

No tardo mucho cuando ella sintio que el introducía su miembro dentro de ella, de ahí la virginidad de Levy era historia. Gajeel miro a Levy preocupado, era la primera vez de ella y no queria arruinarlo. Cuando Levy empezo a mover sus caderas entendió que el debía seguir el ritmo y no tardó en hacerlo, las embestidas aumentaban cada vez más, ambos gemian entrecortadamente.

Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, sus corazones latian con fuerza y queriendo salirseles del pecho, Gajeel mantenia las fuertes embestidas mientras que Levy se aferraba a el con fuerza, dejando marcas en la espalda de el.

Llegaron al momento del climax con un fuerte grito, gritando el nombre de su amante. Se recostaron en la cama mas relajados intentando regular sus respiraciones. Sentian que el mundo ya no estaba en ese momento, solo estando ellos dos. Se dejaron vencer en los brazos de morfeo y asi quedandose dormidos.

En otro Lugar~

Un Dragon Slayer de la oscuridad, entraba por la ventana a una habitacion de emergencia, habia muchas camillas y muchas repisas con medicinas dentro, el lugar estaba oscuro y solitario, perfecto para el, pero no para una pequenia portadora de magia del viento, usaba dos coletas para recojer su cabello azulado, sus ojos estaban tristes y solitarios, estaba sentada a lado de una camilla donde estaba una dulce blonda que tenia magia celestial.

-Que hace Lucy aqui?

Pregunto el Dragon Slayer que se sentaba a lado de la pequenia, ella solo miro a la mencionada y luego miro al portador de la magia oscura.

-hace una hora Natsu la trajo, parece que estuvo en una pelea y por lo que voy fue mortal, apenas pude curar sus partes internas pero aun sigue mal, no se si Lucy pueda soportarlo. Dime Rogue... Tu por que estas aqui?

Rogue se sonrojo rapidamente cuando Wendy le miro con esos ojos llenos de inocencia, el solo pudo balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Eh..Yo .. Solo vine a verte, a ver si estabas bien y...

Rogue se acercaba al rostro de Wendy mientras que ella se sonrojaba y temblaba de los nervios.

Un chico rubio interrumpio la conversacion.

-Hey! Hip... Dejen el romance para despuesh me dueleh muchio la cabeza! Rogue~

Rogue bufo molesto, queria su momento especial con su inocente Dragon Slayer y Sting lo arruina, pero olvidaba que el no solo venia a ver a Wendy sino que Sting se emborracho al maximo y ya le estaba pasando el efecto recibiendolo con un dolor de cabeza inigualable.

-A-ah ya entiendo... toma, esto te ayudara y Rogue asegurate que cuando vaya a dormir que tome bastante agua y que este bien arropado.

Rogue y Sting le miraron dudosos..Arroparlo? Estaba tomando este asunto como juegos infantiles?. Sting sin dudar, aun en su condicion pregunto.

-Me estas tomando como un mocoso de tu edad? Estas loca? Arroparme? No estoy enfermo...

Wendy le miro con mucha furia y le abofetio con toda la serenidad y control posible.

-Si quieres que el dolor de cabeza se te vaya haz lo que te digo y debes arroparte por que el efecto se te esta pasando y te dara mucho frio. Idiota.

Sting le miro con furia, como deseaba poner en su lugar a esa chiquilla, pero Rogue lo mataria lentamente si lo hace. Y por eso Rogue se le adelanto en hablar

.

-Disculpa a Sting porfavor, el no esta de buen humor hoy tuvo un dia fuerte no lo crees Sting?

Rogue le daba un fuerte codazo en su estomago para que respondiera, pero claro de buena manera.

-S-Si Wendy.

La pequeña solo ignoro a ambos chicos y se centró en supervisar el estado actual de la maga celestial.

-Mañana tendré que hablar con el maestro, esto es de un caso que esta fuera de mis manos, la única que puede es Porliushka, ella tiene más conocimiento.

Rogue se acercó a ella y la tomo del mentón.

-Yo sé que tú puedes Wendy, yo sé que tú eres capaz de ayudar a Lucy.

Wendy sonrió pero luego acaricio las mejillas de Rogue.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Rogue, intentare lo que pueda pero siento que yo sola no puedo con todo.

Sting solo suspiro, el apreciaba a la rubia, era su amiga, una muy sensual y voluptuosa, pero era su amiga. Solo con resignación pregunto.

-¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Por qué Lucy esta así? Dinos la versión mas larga

La mirada de la pequeña se nublaron y hablo como una persona muy madura.

-Lucy y Lissana tuvieron una pelea a muerte. El premio era, el amor definitivo de Natsu y como Lissana sigue viva como si nada, ella buscara como sea a Lucy para matarla. Lucy está en peligro. Y solo eso, ya Natsu sabe de ello y su instinto dragon no permitirá que Lucy sea lastimada si ella muere, Lissana será la presa de Natsu.

_Natsu matara a Lissana_

**¿Qué pasara con Natsu? ¿Natsu en verdad matara a Lissana? ¿Levy y Gajeel lo detendrán? Lo sabran en el próximo capitulo**

**Comente que les parecio :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Olor de la Muerte**

_Natsu matara a Lissana_

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Lissana Straus, ella había escuchado todo y tenía miedo, no porque ellos supieran de lo ocurrido, sino que Natsu fuera capaz de exterminarla para siempre de su vida y iría al otro mundo, necesitaba hablar con el.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de Natsu, donde el pocas veces estaba ahí, ya que él siempre estaba en la casa de esa perra de Lucy, tenía que admitir que esa rubia lo había hecho bien, enloquec ió a Natsu como nunca ella misma lo hizo, se aproximó a la casa con mucha sutileza, esperaba que el estuviera ahí y la suerte estuvo de su lado, el si estaba ahí, estaba durmiendo.

_Se ve tan tranquilo_

Se dijo mentalmente, se acercó con cuidado y planeaba acariciar su cabello como cuando eran pequeños. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a acercar su mano al rostro del Dragon Slayer, pero nunca se esperó que una mano intrusa la detuviera. Sus ojos se abrieron donde mostraban asombro

-¿Qué haces aquí ?

Dijo Natsu con una cara de pocos amigos, tenía unas grandes ojeras que adornaban su rostro, su piel estaba pálida y su mirada no tenía ese brillo lleno de esperanza que tanto lo caracterizaba, Lissana no decía nada, solo se quedaba observando cada detalle del cuerpo y rostro del chico por el cual hizo enfadar y perder la paciencia de este, se contuvo un poco para no gritarle de la peor manera a su amiga de la infancia .

-Respóndeme y no trates de excusarte con cualquier estupidez, no estoy de humor para soportar gente insensible y sin misericordia como tú.

Lissana frunció el ceño ¿Insensible y sin misericordia? ¿Enserio? Natsu sonaba tan…¿maduro? .. Oh si que estaba en problemas, sus palabras eran muy concretas solo se levantó y tomo a Natsu del rostro para hacerle mirarle a los ojos fijamente.

-Estoy aquí por ti, me preocupabas, me dijeron que estuviste en la enfermería toda la noche sin dormir y comer.

Natsu la miro con odio y la aparto de si, se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta dispuesto a irse de allí.

-Lo hice por Lucy, ella esta grave por tu culpa, tu no tuviste piedad de ella, solo seguiste golpeándola hasta dejarla inconsciente y sin sus amigos celestiales para que la protegieran. Pense que seguías siendo la Lissana que ame una vez, que adoraba y lloraba cada noche pero por lo que veo me equivoque completamente me equivoque contigo y si me disculpas voy a ver como esta Lucy

Natsu antes de irse se acercó a Lissana y la empujo a la cama que estaba detrás de ella para luego el acercarse como un felino y gruñirle.

-Si Lucy llega a morir, será tu culpa y me encargare de que sufras lo que ella sufrió, dejando de importarme si Mirajane use su Satan Soul y me mate a golpes por qué..

_Porque soy un Dragón y defenderé lo que es de mi propiedad. _

Lissana quedo paralizada por aquellas palabras, ella sabía que pasaba Natsu ya había marcado a Lucy como su pareja y eso no es nada bueno, como no tuvo piedad con Lucy y si ella muere ella sería la siguiente en morir. Debía huir de Fairy Tail, por su propio bien.

Natsu dio un fuerte portazo y se fue corriendo a ver a Lucy, dejando a una Lissana con miedo y con ganas de vivir o más bien con ganas de huir de por vida.

Todos estaban en la casa de Porliushka, todos estaban preocupados por Lucy ya Maracov había buscado a Natsu para avisarle en donde estaban todos, Porliushka estaba revisando el cuerpo mal herido de Lucy y no tenía una buena cara.

-Esta jovencita no está muy bien, ya entiendo por qué Wendy recurrió a mi ayuda.

Porliushka miro a Wendy y la pequeña asintió, la vieja miro el cuerpo de Lucy y trato lo que pudo para mejorar un poco su estado, pero nada cambiaba, todo seguía igual.

Gajeel estaba muy pensativo y su corazón se destrozaba al ver a su pequeña Levy llorando, ella quiere mucho a la coneja y con solo saber que la perdería, su felicidad seria incompleta. El esperaba que Natsu llegara rápido y que pudiera ayudar y tenía temor de que si la coneja llegase a morir el enloquecería y trataría de matar a Lissana como fuera. Además él y los demás dragones slayers sabían algo más, Lucy estaba embarazada.

Levy lloraba sin parar, su mejor amiga, su hermana, su compañera hiba a morir por culpa de la hermana de Mirajane, como la detestaba, como pudo ella hacerle eso a su Lu-chan, golpeándola sin piedad y dejándola en esas condiciones.

Wendy estaba sosteniendo la mano de Rogue, estaba asustada, Natsu si escuchara lo que dijo Porliushka, el enloquecería y empezaría la pesadilla más grande del mundo. Rogue solo sostenía su mano, mostrándole que ella no estaba sola.

Rogue estaba sin palabras, todo esto le parecía increíble y no solo eso, no solamente Lucy moriría, sino también el pequeño retoño que tenia en su interior, el ser más importante, un hijo.

Porliushka se acercó a todos con un rostro serio, suspira y empezó a hablar.

-Ella tiene dificultades respiratorias, sus pulmones trabajan muy poco, su ojo izquierdo está muy hinchado y pude bajarle un poco la fiebre y acabe con su sangrado en la pierna derecha. Tuvo un golpe mortal en la cabeza pero no hay fractura. Creo que ella no durara mucho tiempo, perdónenme jóvenes pero no puedo hacer nada más, ella va a morir.

Natsu entra de golpe y escucha lo que dijo la vieja.

-¿Lucy va a morir?

La vieja se acerca y le toma del hombro.

-Hay mucha posibilidad de que muera, ella está muy mal y esa tal Lissana la dejo sin fuerzas.

Natsu cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Natsu lo sabía, Lucy no podía soportarlo, la mujer que el amaba y la había hecho suya se estaba yendo de sus brazos, la rubia que lo había cautivado se estaba yendo así como así. Lissana tenia la culpa, esa mujer le había quitado lo que más amaba y no solo a Lucy, le estaba arrebatando su hijo, el hijo de Lucy y su propio hijo.

Natsu se levantó y su magia empezaba a elevarse, sus flamas empezaban a presentarse, gruño y miro a todos con una gran furia. Y para completar exploto cuando Wendy grito.

-¡Lucy no respira! … ¡Esta muerta!

Natsu enloquecio y empezó a gritar.

_¡LUCYY!_

La mayoría empezó a llorar, Levy se desmayó y Gajeel intentaba rehabilitarla, Maracov se arrodillo y sostenía su cabeza con sus manos mientras que lloraba, Natsu golpeaba todo lo que veía, libros, estantes, pócimas. Luego salió corriendo y salió de la casa, la lluvia estaba presente haciendo que l aquella escena una escena de tristeza.. Natsu gritaba mientras que las lágrimas incrementaban, hoy era el peor día, hoy era el peor día de su vida.

_La vida me arrebato a mi pareja_

_La vida me arrebato a mi hijo_

_Esa mujer tiene la culpa_

_Lissana debe morir_

_Ella no merece el perdón_

_**Empezaba la cacería**_

_**La cacería de Lissana Straus**_

_Mis amores ¿les gusto? Tranquilos, no se asusten, lucy no esta muerta definitivamente, solo les deje un drama. _

_¿Natsu matara a Lissana? ¿ Los demás Dragon Slayers podrán ayudar a Natsu o detenerlo? _

_Quiero comentarios :DD _

_Los ama MariaPBlack _


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa! =D aquí les traigo el capítulo 11 antes de comenzar quisiera comentarles algunas cosas. **

***Si últimamente no público capítulos o fanfics en general es que el fanfiction me esta fallando o es que no he podido terminarlo**

***Si tienen una duda con respecto al capítulo, por favor díganlo en los reviews para poder mejorar mis errores **

**Listo, quiero reviews! y espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Que esta hermosa historia siga.**

**La cacería de Lissana Straus y la Salvación de Lucy Heartfilia**

El Olor de la muerte se había aproximado al frágil cuerpo de Lucy Heartfilia, pero eso no significaba que todo había acabado.. ¿o sí? Para Natsu Lucy no se había muerto, había una esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuese aun seguiría siendo esa esperanza que se convertiría en el milagro más grande de su vida.

Natsu miraba el cuerpo frio y pálido de Lucy, la mujer por el cual el daría su propia vida, sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes se sentía destruido, sus fuerzas se habían ido con solo verla asi. El Dragon Slayer pensabas las una y mil formas para salvar a su mujer y a su hijo, pero no se le ocurría nada, pero de repente una idea le llego a la cabeza.. ¿Debería llevarla a aquel lugar?... Se preguntaba en sus adentros, Gajeel con su gran intuición de dragón ya tenia una idea de lo que Natsu tenia pensando y sin dudarlo se acercó al peli-rosa y le tomo por el hombro.

-¿Piensas llevarla a ese lugar? Debes estar bien loco para hacerlo flamitas.

Natsu histérico tomo a Gajeel del cuello y hablo muy fuerte llamando la atención de los demás

-¡No tengo otra alternativa! Se que es arriesgado pero es la única esperanza para salvar a Lucy. ¡Debo ir! ¡Por Lucy y por mi hijo!

Sting se alteró un poco.

-¿Estas loco Natsu-san? Lucy no es una Dragon Slayer, no puedes llevarla a la Cueva Dragon además recuerda que hay guardianes y ellos no permitirán que entren. Solo te dejaran pasar a ti, pero no a Lucy.

Levy habló

-¿Cueva Dragon? Yo nunca escuche de ello.

Wendy se colocó en medio y explico.

-La cueva dragon es una cueva donde ahí está un gran estanque que tiene poderes curativos, por muchas generaciones los dragones entraban al estanque para curar sus heridas internas como externas sin importar la gravedad de esta, con solo sumergirse el agua penetra tu cuerpo y luego ya estas completamente curado. Pero es solo exclusivamente para los dragones slayers .

Natsu miro a Wendy con desesperación

-Lucy no es un dragon slayer, lo se, pero yo la marque como mi pareja definitiva y ella tiene a mi hijo dentro de ella, tiene mi esencia y puede haber la posibilidad de que funcione. Debemos intentar…. ¡NO DEJARE QUE LUCY MUERA!

Maracov se acercó tomando del hombro a Natsu para calmarlo, cuando se calmó, el maestro empezó a hablar.

-Natsu, hijo mío tu misión es que lleves a Lucy a la cueva dragón debemos intentar todos los medios posibles para salvarla, Entonces Erza, Gajeel,Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Gray y Juvia se encargaran de encontrar a Lissana.

-¿ Qué pasa con Lissana? ¿Por qué la quieren buscar?

Se alzó Mirajane, su mirada mostraba maestro le respondio con toda la seriedad posible

-Mirajane, tu hermana ocasiono todo esto y tu lo sabes, ella tiene que ser castigada, un hada trato de matar a otra hada y eso no lo perdono y lo sabes Mirajane.

-Yo hire con ellos.

Dijo Mirajane dispuesta y el maestro negó con la cabeza.

-No iras, te conozco y trataras de defenderla. Tu te quedas aquí ayudando a Porliushka y empiecen hacer lo que les pedí.. ¡Ya!

-¡Si maestro!

Dijeron todos al unísono

Lissana estaba escondida en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, estaba temblando del frio, estaba sola y sin nadie que la ayudara, solo ella y ese bosque oscuro. ¿Cómo pudo ella terminar asi? Todo por culpa de Lucy, ella tenia la culpa, si ella no hubiera interferido en el camino de Natsu, nada de esto hubiera pasado y el seria suyo, solo suyo y no de esa perra.

Se sentía feliz de que Lucy se estuviera muriendo, bien merecido lo tenía esa maldita, Natsu era solo para ella, no para Lucy. Desde la primera vez que la conoció, le pareció una chica linda y simpática pero cuando se dio cuenta del lazo que tenía con Natsu, todos sus buenos cumplidos se fueron a la mierda, ahora piensa que Lucy solamente es una rubia voluptuosa y revoltosa que esta con cualquier hombre que se le presentaba.

Pero se daba cuenta de algo, todos quieren a Lucy siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarla sin condiciones hasta sus hermanos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla, pero.. ¿Quién ayudaba a Lissana? Casi nadie lo hacía, sentía que todos la miraban con lastima o como la pobre chica que desapareció muchos años dejando el gran vacío a la hermosa Mirajane Straus y a su orgulloso y bestial hermano. Durante mucho tiempo sintió un vacío, en Edolas se sentía bien, querida, pero no completamente, su corazón reclamaba el amor de Natsu pero ese amor no puede ser para ella sino para ..

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Maldita sea al momento en que _ella_ llego al gremio, maldita sea en el momento en que Natsu la conoció, maldita sea su forma de ser… tan _ella. _

Su corazón estaba herido, hecho pedazos, hasta podría llegar a no amar nunca más..Pero eso es imposible .. ¿no? … Necesitaba cambiar su rumbo, que todos la aceptaran, quiere ser aceptada una vez más. Pero eso se acabó, ella arruino la poca reputación que tenia de _niña buena_ ahora todos la deben estar odiando.. ¿Cómo no? Ella lastimo a gravedad a Lucy Heartfilia, la chica más querida de fairy tail, la niña rica y mimada de papi. Oh cierto después de 7 años fuera, su papi murió, que cosas. Ahora solo es Lucy Heartfilia, la perra del gremio. Su monólogo había acabado cuando una voz dulce la llamó,

_Lissana Straus… ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? .. _

Lissana miraba por todas partes, no veía a nadie ¿Quién la llamaba? ¿Qué hecho hablaba? ¿Lo de Lucy? ..

_Has provocado las lágrimas de mis hadas_

Seguía mirando de donde provenía la voz, pero sin éxitos, pero una luz se ilumino en frente de ella y se mostró una pequeña y adorable figura, le parecía conocido… Espera… ¿Primera Maestra? ..

_Has creado una horrible pesadilla a mis hadas_

_¿Sabes? Eso no lo perdono._

Estaba empezando a llorar, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, la iba a castigar, seria juzgada, quien sabe cuál sería su castigo.

_Están sufriendo_

_Tu también sufres, pero tienes tanto odio en tu corazón _

_Que no permites enmendar tu error_

_Y eso nosotros lo vamos a corregir_

Estaba retrocediendo, ¿Ella dijo nosotros? Había alguien más? debía escapar, no debía permitir que la castigaran, no podría aguantar. Sintió algo duro en su espalda o más bien alguien….

Dio la vuelta y estaba la reina de las hadas _Erza Scarlet_, no está sola, Gajeel estaba a un lado mostrando su mano metálica, Rogue estaba detrás de ella manteniendo un poco de magia oscura en su mano, Wendy estaba a otro lado preparada para atacar si fuese necesario, Juvia está a lado opuesto de Wendy invocando su magia de agua alrededor de ella, Gray estaba en el medio sosteniendo una espada de hielo.

En fin, todos estaban dispuestos a no dejarla escapar, se arrodillo y oculto su rostro lloroso con sus manos, lo sabía.

_Era su fin _

Natsu estaba corriendo teniendo en brazos Lucy, ya faltaba poco, Porliushka pudo hacer un tratamiento con Mirajane, que Lucy permaneciera viva solo por 1 hora. Solo una hora tenia.

Llegaron a una cueva grande y oscura, pero no estaba sola, estaba dos grandes dragones, uno negro y uno blanco. Ambos dragones se miraron. Y el dragón negro habló

-Natsu Dragneel, un honor de volverte a ver ya nos conoces soy Dragón Black y mi compañero Dragón White.

Decía mientras que señalaba al dragón blanco. Y este hablo.

-¿Quién es esa humana? ¿Por qué la has traído a esta cueva de grandes generaciones? Sabes que no está permitido.

Natsu empezó a caminar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Ella es mi mujer, es mi hembra, déjenme entrar ella está muriendo… Ella tiene mi esencia… Por favor…

Ambos dragones rugieron como desaprobación pero un rugido del más alla se escucho por el cual los tres dragones lo conocieron..

-Igneel…

Dijeron los tres al unísono, dejando a entender que debía entrar la mujer a la cueva. Los dragones dieron paso y Natsu llevo a Lucy al estanque. Colocándola ahí y que el agua penetrara el cuerpo de ella, Natsu acerco su rostro a la panza de Lucy, sentía a su bebe, su hijo estaba vivo.. Pero Lucy seguía igual..

-Vamos Lucy, no te vayas.. ¡LUCYYY!

La figura de Igneel apareció, mostrando su apariencia, Natsu con lágrimas le miraba con mucha tristeza.

-Natsu, tu hijo está vivo porque él es dragon slayer como tú, pero ella… no vivirá.

Natsu gritaba con mucha fuerza, ella no debía morir, no ahora..

-Pero vbeo que tu amor a Lucy es tan fuerte y ella es tu hembra, yo Igneel le daré la vida a ella.

Igneel empezó a brillar y saco a Lucy del estanque para luego elevarla y que una luz espiritual volviera a su cuerpo definitivo. Sus heridas se cerraban y su rostro volvia a ser hermoso como era siempre. Cuando termino dejo a la chica en brazos de Natsu. El dragón se despidió con un simple "Adiós hijo mío" y un luz le envolvió para luego desaparecer.

Natsu abrazaba el cuerpo de Lucy y ella abría sus ojos, estaba perdida, se sentía .. ¿bien?.. se sentía que todo el dolor de su cuerpo se había ido. ¿Qué era esa luz que ella sintió hace un rato?.. no lo sabía pero lo que importaba era que.. Ella y su bebe estaban vivos, ahora su vida era completa Natsu era su vida entera y le dijo a su pareja algo que le hizo alegrar el momento al chico.

_Te Amo Natsu_

Este se levantó aun teniendo en brazos a Lucy, salió de la cueva y mientras que caminaba, sus lágrimas aún estaban recorriendo por sus mejillas, no eran de tristeza eran de felicidad. Miro el cielo y dijo

_Gracias Igneel._

_Gracias por devolverme a las personas que más amo_

_**Que les pareció? **_

_**Muy lindo no? Me inspire mucho para este capítulo, el próximo es el especial de navidad que todos estaban esperando. Dejen sus reviews! **_

_**Quería comentarles que mañana es mi cumpleaños xDD **_

_**Pueden dejar sus felicitaciones en mi página de Face**_

_**Que se llama MariaPBlack**_

_**Los ama MariaPBlack 3 **_


End file.
